battle_for_trillion_dollars_scriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
OPERATION: SCRIPT RETRIEVAL (Wrong script)
Episode 11 script Scene 1: (Jarry going into forest, FC is after her without Jarry knows) Jarry: Um FC, Jarry: Can I talk to you? FC: Sure I guess FC: What is it? Jarry: Well, in the last days I started to felt that the alliance are forgetting me FC: What do you mean? Jarry: I mean just last episode Vane and Haloy Started the alliance meeting without me Jarry: I'm feeling rejected... FC: Oh I... FC: Didn't knew it happened to you FC: I'm very sorry FC: you want that I will go and talk with them? Jarry: I dunno... Jarry: If I will I'll call you later FC: Okay, FC: Call to me whenever you want Jarry: Thanks FC: No problem Scene 2: *AI sitting on a log* *BJ sitting on a log next to him* *AI looking at BJ* AI: I can't believe that both of us are up for elimination AI: I don't want you to get eliminated BJ: Thanks, I appreciate it *Journal 3 is coming* Journal 3: Hey guys AI: Hey Journal BJ: oh, eh, hello Journal 3: Hey AI can we talk for a moment? AI: okay I guess *AI and Journal 3 walks away* BJ: it's okay, I'm just gonna wait here *Journal 3 and AI are coming to a spot* AI: What you wanted? Journal 3: Well, Journal 3: I need to tell to you something AI: You know you can count on me! Journal 3: Okay Journal 3: I need from you to investigate this three (Showing pictures of HAB, Chalice, Vane) without you'll get suspected AI: Wait, HAB??? AI: He's my best friend!!! Journal 3: Well believe me it's for a good reason Journal 3: show for me the results soon Journal 3: I need it Journal 3: Promise to me that you're keeping this as a secret *AI looking in the pictures again* AI: I promise Journal 3: Good Journal 3: I'm counting on you *Journal 3 walks away* *Closing his eyes* *Open them again* AI: I'll do it Scene 3: *Gear putting sign* *Sign: New co-animator for BFTD* *Sign: Highly recommended* Gear: This should do it Gear: I'll be here in an hour *After hour* Gear: Wow there's a lot (RC's and Motor Engine on line) Gear: Okay let's do it *Testing* Gear: Alright, after hour of testing I know who to pick Gear: Ittttttttt's...... Gear: Motor Engine! Motor E: Oh really??? Motor E: Yes!!! Gear: Congrats, you are a co-animator! Motor E: Oh my car! Yay! Gear: So let's start to talk about the job Motor E: Cool *They both start walking* Gear: Alright, First things First Gear: This is the island! Gear: He's full in good stuff (While walking) Motor E: this looks amazing! Gear: This is the elimination area Gear: You'll be hosting here! Motor E: Yay!!! Gear: So I think that's all Gear: You can explore more in here if you want to Motor E: Okay thanks *Gear walking* Motor E: This will be Motor E: So cool Scene 4: Haloy: Hey vane Vane: hey Haloy: Do you saw Jarry or FC lately? Vane: No why? Haloy: I'm curious about them Vane: Don't worry, I'm sure there will be fine! Haloy: Okay... Haloy: anyways, what you want to do? Vane: You know what? Vane: Let's find FC! Haloy: What about Jarry? Vane: Well they must be together as always right? Haloy: But... Haloy: right... Vane: So let's go! *Vane grabbing haloy and walks away* *The creature staring at the place where Haloy and Vane was behind a couple of trees* *The creature walks away* (Intro) Scene 5 - Elimination: PH: Well, I can't believe it again PH: I'm up for elimination PH: Last time I was Aggressive now I'm SUPER scared AI: Do not worry AI: You are a good man you won't be eliminated! PH: Thanks man! AI: At least I hope so (PH change to worry face) Gear: Welcome! Gear: no long seen BJ: Yeah, good to see a familiar face and not a question mark Jarry: Or a safe Gear: I want to meet you somebody Gear: His name is Motor engine! Motor E: Hello! Gear: He'll host the elimination from now BJ: Okay... BJ: I hope I'll keep seeing you Gear: Wanna start Motor? Motor E: Okay! Motor E: Get to your elevators everyone! AI: Good luck guys! PH: Thanks PH: I think I'll need that Motor E: So welcome back for the elimination! Motor E: It's interesting who will be eliminated today after monocley right? PH: I hope it's not me or AI AI: Oh thank you Motor E: So in total we have 55 votes!!! Motor E: This time to celebrate we have cupcakes! BJ: But there are 4 Motor E: because the eliminated contestant will get a GROSS one! Jarry: Oh no... Motor E: So at the first safe object issss... Motor E: Asthma Inhaler with 7 votes! AI: Oh really?? Awesome! Motor E: It should be Motor E: Anyways, Next safe is Jarry with 9 votes Jarry: Wow, okay Jarry: I actually expected more Jarry: But yay me!! Motor E: So Paint hat or Blueberry Juice will be eliminated Motor E: Well we have a lot of reasons to Paint hat PH: What?? PH: What are they?? Motor E: 1. you saw a cupcake and go distracted Motor E: 2. you were super rage last episode on your lost Motor E: Which you did to yourself Motor E: And NONE of the viewers liked it PH: What about BJ?? PH: There must be reasons about him too! PH: BJ, you are great friend but last episode you were confused and scared too much! BJ: What are you saying in that? PH: That I'm not surprised that you're with me in the Bottom 2 Motor E: Okay enough! Motor E: Let's see the votes already! (The vote bar of BJ and PH is coming up) (Zoom on BJ with worried face) (Zoom on PH with worried face as well) *Ting* (The bar shows the votes) Motor E: And Paint hat is eliminated! (Journal 3 is coming) Journal 3: What?? No Paint hat!!! PH: I'm sorry Journal PH: it deserves for me PH: For so many reasons PH: At least I ended my way when I can talk PH: It was nightmare before AI: Well good luck in the box PH: Thanks man (The elevator getting closed) (The elevator is flying to the box) (The box getting closed again) Journal 3: Okay, Now I need new assistant (Looking at AI) AI: Can I be your new assistant? Journal 3: Oh sure! AI: You are smart right? *Journal 3 AI: What I need to know? Journal 3: Basic things, but I don't think I need to test you on that AI: Oh, Okay then AI: Hey um chalice? Chalice: What? AI: Where have you been lately? Chalice: What do you mean by that? AI: I didn't saw you today and yesterday at all Chalice: Oh this Chalice: I was need some time alone again AI: You'll do it more recently? Chalice: I'm not so sure maybe AI: Okay thanks chalice Chalice: Glad to help (AI going to Journal 3) Journal 3: What you discovered? AI: Well, It's not so clear what chalice did AI: She just saying that she was need alone time AI: So I don't really know AI: I'll try hot air balloon later Journal 3: Okay (AI walking away) FC: Hey Vane? Vane: Oh hey FC! Vane: What is it? FC: I'll just go straight FC: Why you ignoring Jarry? Vane: What?? Vane: I'm not ignoring Jarry! FC: Well she said to me that she's feeling rejected Vane: S-she did? (Vane is walking away) FC: Hmmm... Scene 6: HAB: Wow AI, HAB: I'm very sorry he got eliminated HAB: Even though that I don't like him so much HAB: He'll still be missed for some people AI: Yeah... AI: I hope he's okay in there AI: I mean this place is so small and filling with A LOT of people AI: Well, HAB I talk to you later (AI Walking away) PH: say chef hat why do you hate GL so much? CH: well, we we're best of friends CH: and yeah, he had mustache to CH: but someday, i woke up and i wanted to make a special food with GL but, CH: he stole my recipe and ran away PH: so from there you are enemies? CH: yes, and sometimes I think what happened to him and the recipe? CH: because when i saw him in the show, he had none. CH: no mustache, no famous, just nothing PH: why aren't you making up? CH: I dunno CH: I'm waiting for his apology (Gear in the megaphone) Gear: All the eliminated contestants Gear: You are moving address Chef hat: ...IM FREEE SB: Well not for long Gear: So everyone Gear: Go to the box that behind you (No one is walking) (Gear with a stupid face) Gear: Fine! Gear: We'll do it in the hard way! Gear: Prepare yourself! (Everyone get sucked into an elimination dropper) Fingerprint: NOT AGAIN NO NO NO Potiony: IM GOING TO SHATTER THIS IS TOO FAST *shattered* CB: SLOW DOWN OH MY GOD IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK *Everyone screams and got sucked* *Everyone falling inside The Mega Holder SB: I feel like i will never be happy again Chef hat: Is this the part where one of us faints? GL: *faints* CH: Yay it worked!!! FP: Why is there liquid dripping down the floor? Monocley: Gross, I think that's potiony. She shattered while inside the dropper Chef hat: Guys. Is the floor made of solid gold? CB: Awesome! GEAR: (speaking through a window) no, it's just gold paint. CB: Oh... (CB with seriously face) Gear: So anyway, welcome to your new home, it's much better than the last. Monocley: I'm not so sure Monocley: After all we are trapped here Monocley: there's no door this time Gear: We spent a lot on this. DO NOT SAY THAT. Gear: this place is 2 times bigger than the box. Appreciate this. Gear: well, I'll leave you to it (Gear leaves) Scene 7: BJ: Well, actually I was so close to be eliminated BJ: I'm so terrified that it will happened again BJ: the viewers totally hate me BJ: What do you think? (No one is there) BJ: Oh yeah BJ: I went here alone ??? : Bj.... BJ: What??? BJ: who is that?? ??? : Hello, Bj. BJ: Tell me who are you right now! (Saying it while walking backwards) ??? : You will know soon BJ: No... BJ: No!!!! (Running) ??? : I'm behind you BJ!!! ??? : You cannot run forever!!! BJ: Don't shatter, don't shatter... (??? throwing on him branch) BJ: Ugh... BJ: No please!!! (BJ getting out of the forest and falling) BJ: oh… BJ: Ow... (Bj getting out the stick) ??? : Hmmm... (??? walking away) (BJ is breathing loudly) (Get up) Clapboard: Oh there you are! BJ: Gah! Clapboard: Wait! I'm here to help you Clapboard: I saw you injured so I brought you this! (Clapboard holding a duct paper and putting on BJ) BJ: Thanks clapboard Clapboard: No problem Clapboard: Also it's time for the challenge BJ: Oh BJ: Okay (Clapboard is starting to walk) BJ: She is can be nice (Bj is walking too) Scene 8: Gear: Are you ready for the challenge? HAB: Lemme guess HAB: You want us to play Undertale Gear: What? No… HAB: What, really? HAB: Thank god Gear: So the challenge is hack and block BJ: And how does it work? Gear: Well, if you were letting ME talk Gear: You were understand BJ: Fine, Fine! Yish Gear: So here how it works Gear: There will be 2 teams Gear: 1 team will be hackers Gear: And other team will be the blockers Gear: Hackers- you need to hack to the computer, while the blockers will try to stop you, you hackers need to make passwords with 0 and 1 to hack and to release the viruses Gear: Blockers- You will block the hackers with firewalls that the viruses will not enter to the computer Gear: However, if they are enter to the computer the only thing you can do is to put the guardian when they enter to the computer Gear: Every hacking or blocking will get score by how much he survived or won Gear: Example: If AI won the battle and he did in 5 minutes he'll get 50 points! BJ: but if you lost? Gear: Just +10 Gear: So these are the teams- Gear: the hackers will be: Chalice, HAB, Jarry, FC and Vane Gear: and the blockers will be: AI, BJ, Clapboard, Journal 3 and Haloy Gear: There are 10 computers Gear: 5 for hackers and 5 for blockers Gear: You will fight randomly Vane: And that means… Gear: You don't know who you gonna fight against Gear: Get ready… Gear: And GO! (Everyone running for the computers) AI: Everything seems clear so far Journal 3: Yeah, that's weird Clapboard: At least I'm not a hacker (Hack attack at Clapboard's computer) Clapboard: Time for the first fight! Vane: Time to attack! (The computer screen getting bigger) Vane: release viruses! (Viruses starting to spread) Clapboard: Oh no! Clapboard: Place firewall! (Firewall getting in the way) Vane: Really??? Vane: Codes! (Vane doing codes) (Firewall collapses) Clapboard: No!!! Clapboard: What I need to do now? Clapboard: Oh yeah put the guardian! (Guardian released) Clapboard: Ha! Clapboard: What are you gonna do now?? Vane: Shoot Vane: I need to hurry Clapboard: I gonna win this Clapboard: Wait what??? (Guardian falling down) Clapboard: Noooo!!! (On the screen: You got hacked!) Vane: Yes! I did it again! Vane: I'm just too good Clapboard: I can't believe I lost again! Clapboard: Who did I fought anyways? Gear: You fought versus Vane Clapboard: What?? Clapboard: Of course! Scene 9: BJ: It starting to get boring BJ: This people don't know how to attack BJ: I think I'm gonna sleep (BJ falling asleep) (In the computer: Virus attack!) (Viruses on the computer) (BJ is waking up) BJ: What happened?? BJ: Oh no! BJ: I'm doomed BJ: So doomed… Chalice: *Laughing* Chalice: What an idiot Chalice: He didn't even tried block me! BJ: Wait a second! BJ: I got it! (BJ Putting guardian) Chalice: He put the guardian! Chalice: I gotta do codes quick! (The guardian is fighting the viruses) (BJ is watching with a popcorn bag) BJ: *Cough* *Cough* what?? (The guardian is about to fall) BJ: I'm not giving up this time! (BJ pressing on all of the buttons with no reason) BJ: Okay it didn't worked BJ: The computer is dead (In the screen: You got hacked!) Gear: You fought against Chalice! BJ: She's a professional hacker I guess AI: Wait, what you just said? I said she's a- (Attack at AI's computer) AI: Tell me later Scene 10: AI: Well Time to block Jarry: What should I put first? Jarry: Well actually all can I put is viruses Jarry: Need to put a lot of 'em (Jarry putting 5 viruses) Jarry: I can bet I'll in this one Jarry: No one will say that I'm a scardy cat after this one (*Beep*) Jarry: What is it?? (The viruses got defeated) Jarry: really?? Jarry: You know I'm bad at codes!!! Jarry: Darn it (Jarry doing codes) AI: Well it doesn't seem like a threat AI: But I still need to stay focused (AI staring at the screen) AI: … AI: What does he or she doing? Jarry: Come on, Come on! (*Beep*) Jarry: Did I do it?? (Jarry looking at the screen) Jarry: Yes I did! Jarry: Yay!!! (Jarry with happy face) (*Beep*) Jarry: What now?? (On the screen: You got blocked!!) Jarry: But I did everything right! Gear: Yeah, But AI blocked it Jarry: AI??? Jarry: Asthma inhaler??? Gear: Yup. Gear: There's no other AI right? Jarry: (With angry face) Grrr…. AI: Yes I won!!! AI: Who was that? Gear: That was Jarry! AI: Jarry? AI: Oh AI: Well at least I didn't fought HAB or Chalice AI: That could be awkward AI: Speaking of which I need to go to HAB now (AI walking away) Scene 11: Journal 3: Welp Looks like I need to do a tactic move (Journal 3 has a lightbulb on his head) Journal 3: I've got a tactic! Journal: I'll put the guardian and the walls before he even attacking! Journal 3: Gotta be quick though Journal 3: he attack any moment (Meanwhile with HAB) HAB: Gear again, HAB: I don't have limbs!!! HAB: How am I supposed to do it?? Gear: Find someone that can do it for you! HAB: And where can I find him? (AI is coming) AI: Hey HA- HAB: AI! I need your help! HAB: I need you to hack! AI: What?? AI: But I'm a blocker AI: I dunno how to hack! HAB: (While pushing AI to the computer) Just do it!! AI: Okay… (At Journal 3 computer: Hack attack!) Journal 3: Exactly what I wanted! AI: hmmm… AI: I'll try to do codes AI: (While doing codes) HAB it's okay if I can ask you some questions? HAB: Don't you need to focus? AI: Say why are you being so rude? HAB: Not of your business (AI worried) Journal 3: Well codes huh? Journal 3: The guard will stop 'em Journal 3: Hope so AI: HAB, I just… HAB: What now?? AI: Please stop shouting at me! HAB: If you won't do the codes, I will continue!! AI: Wait a second! AI: (Get his hands off the computer) HAB stop it! AI: I'm your best friend! AI: I'm not here to do your jobs!! HAB: Well now you here for that so keep hacking!!! HAB: Or else… AI: Or else what?? HAB: Or…else… AI: You know what? AI: I don't care! AI: After all I did to you??? AI: THAT is how you returning for me a favor??? AI: Do it yourself! AI: I can't take it anymore!!! (AI is walking away) HAB: Grrr… HAB: I can do it myself!!! HAB: You'll see!!! (From AI point view) HAB: You all see…! AI: *Sigh* (AI keep walking) HAB: Hmpf HAB: Stupid- (On HAB computer: Yu got blocked!!) HAB: Grrr!!! (HAB leaving the place) Journal 3: Yay!! Journal 3: I actually won!!! Gear: Also you fought against HAB Journal 3: HAB? Journal 3: Well that's not surprising me that I won (HAB behind him from some distance) HAB: e-eh HAB: I've shouldn't do this (HAB leaving the place again) Scene 12: Gear: So the final battle- Food colouring Vs. Haloy!! Haloy: Wait! I'm versus FC??? FC: Oh no… Gear: Final battle Gear: Now Haloy: Well, who survived the most in our team? Haloy: I think its Journal 3… Haloy: let's to his tactic then FC: Are you serious now??? FC: Haloy??? FC: I cannot be versus her! FC: But if I want to survive I would have too FC: *Sigh* FC: Let's get started Haloy: I think I'm ready! Haloy: But do not leave the screen! FC: Viruses go!!! (The viruses passing to the first wall 4 out of 5 making it) FC: Yes!!! Haloy: No!! Haloy: What can I do about it?? (The viruses passing the 2nd wall 2 out of 4 passing it) Haloy: Yes! They are dying!! FC: Oh no!!! FC: Codes!!! (While codes: The last virus passing the last wall) FC: Oh no!!! FC: I'd better do it fast!!! Haloy: Hopefully the guard will kill the last virus FC: And the codes are done!!! (At Haloy's screen) Haloy: The guard has 1 more life!!! Gear: Who will do the final step first? Gear: Would it be- Gear: Haloy? (Zoom on Haloy) Gear: Or Food colouring??(Zoom on FC) (Moving to the keyboard) (Both pressing on a button) (Black screen) (On the screen: hackers won!) Scene 13: Gear: Congrats Hackers you all get points and bonus of +10 points Gear: But FC though will get 30 bonus points! FC: Yay!! Gear: Wanna see the scores now? FC: Let us do our things first Gear: Fine, Tell to me when you all done Scene 14: (AI is coming to vane) AI: Hey Vane, can I ask you some questions? AI: It's really important Vane: Sure I guess Vane: So what is it? AI: Well… AI: Where have you been lately? Vane: I was with FC, Haloy and… AI: And? Vane: Never mind AI: Okay… AI: Are you being angry lately? Vane: Um… Vane: I actually don't know… AI: You don't know how you were? Vane: Yeah, kind of… AI: Well, thanks for answering Vane: Weird Vane: He's not questioning like that Vane: Is he okay? Gear: NOW you ready to see the points? FC: Fine FC: Show them (Raking board showing) Gear: So HAB, AI, BJ and Jarry are up for elimination BJ: Of course! Of course!!! Gear: Buuuuuuut, the viewers aren't gonna vote for you BJ: Lemme guess BJ: Rejoin? Gear: Nope! Gear: A debut! Vane: Okay, what?? FC: Are you serious Haloy: It's really happening!! Gear: Yep, it is! AI: But who will vote for us? Gear: The RC's, Gear: When I'm gonna read the votes, the one with the least votes will vote to someone and then will get out Gear: Same as the 2nd, 3rd and all of that Gear: 35 out of 118 RC's got the chance for getting to the 1st debut of the Battle for Trillion Dollars Gear: Let's see who they are shall we? #1 glove: Hey, if you'll pick me a competition will be in the competition #1 glove: now they are just crybabies Banana split: If you'll choose us things will get better!!! Blue Food colouring: I need to help to my sister, Pick me please Bone: If you'll pick me, brightness will come to the competition! Candy bar: Pick me if you want a sweet taste in the competition Candy bar: Also a little bit selfishness Clappy: I'm very proud in my cousin! Clappy: I want to see her win Clappy: Also pick me please! Clappy: I'll try to be the nicest as possible Color bomb: I'm very intelligent and smart Color bomb: Pick me and I'll show you amazing things!! Constellation: Hey guys! Time for a unique contestant in the show!! Cookie jar: I'll give ya cookies! Crystal: Pick me and I'll spark the show! Diamond dagger: Don't be silly and pick me! Diamond dagger: I promise, with me the show will be interesting! Dreidel: I can add a lot to the show! Dreidel: If you'll just give for me a chance! FBB: Well, I don't want to pop the party but, I'm pretty sure that I need to join G: You know…You can add a naughty for the competition too Gamerboy: Sup everyone? Gamerboy: I have a personality of cool guy, you should pick me! Harp: I'm pretty sure that a nice music will add a lot to the show!! Honey: Pick me please Honey: I promise I'm not gonna do anything wrong Ice skate: I would love to break the ice with the contestants! Magnolia: It's not all about just beauty it's also about personality MePhone X: I have the newest tech here! MePhone X: Pick me and you'll get it too! Military hat: Competition! I have to race somebody!!! Military hat: Pick me! Milky: I know I was supposed to be on the show but I have better things now! Milky: Please let me join!! Mustache: Pick me and you'll get a salad Red Shade: Oh, hello there… Red shade: PICK ME OR I’M KILLING YOU!!! Rock candy: I'm tough, that's all you need for a competition Rubber ball: I can bounce all day! Rubber ball: Pick me to join!!! Pine tree: Hello! I'm ready to win this debut! Just pick me! Pulley wheel: Pick me and I tell you all of my adventures! Pumpkin pie: Pick me! I really not like woody! Hehe… Santa hat: Everyone will get gifts if you'll pick me! Slingshot: I can be better if you want to, just let me join! Sprite: Yeah! A debut! Sprite: Please pick me I'm very energetic!!! Target: Well if you want to get on the right target Target: Pick me to rejoin!!! Wizard hat: Wanna see magic tricks? Wizard hat: Well you gonna see if I'll be in the show! Yoyleberry juice: Hey everyone! Yoyleberry juice: Please pick me so I can be with my brother! Yoyleberry Juice: I want to support him as much as I can! (Debut screen) (Credits) Scene 15: (AI is coming for journal 3) Journal 3: So what you discovered? AI: Well chalice said she just wanted to be alone and she'll maybe do that again AI: Vane said she was with Haloy, FC and the last one she didn't told me and she also said that she doesn't noticing her feelings Journal 3: And HAB? AI: We got to a fight Journal 3: Oh Journal 3: Well, after the picture I saw there's now only one person that it could be… AI: And that is? Journal 3: Well it's… (Explosion) AI: What was that?? (They are going outside of the building) Journal 3: It's…him…